Come Back To Me
by numbuh550490
Summary: Just another songfic I based on Vanessa Anne Hudgen's song, Come Back To Me, and of course this is a Troyella story! Sometime I will come up with a couple of Troypay stories for all those Troypay fans out there!
1. Chapter 1

23 year old Gabriella Montez was sitting backstage getting ready for her first concert. She still looked as beauitful as she did in high school but she looked a bit older. Her long curly brown hair cascaded down her back gracefully as she walked onto the stage.

She began singing

"_Everyday I try to play another game, but my heart can't take it, I try to find another boy, but all the while I can't take it."_

She danced around stage as she thought of her high school sweetheart which she based this song on. After high school they had broken up because they were both going to different colleges.

_"Why do I miss you so much, I want to stop this hurt inside, oh baby, please give us one more time." _

She had bumped into Troy Bolton a couple of weeks ago at a dance club. She saw him with a couple of his friends and just talking to them like he was having a great time.

But she wasn't the only one pretending to have a good time at the party.

_"I see you out with all your friends, laughing it up as you pretend, to have a goodtime, I know 'cause I'm living the same lie."_

She let out a sigh that was not very audible. She put on a fake smile as she continued dancing around as she sang.

_"One of us has got to say, we can't keep living this same way."_

She then pointed out to the crowd and began singing bodly

_"So I'll be the one, yeah I'll say, I'll say it, I'll say it again, baby come back to me, in my heart I still believe, we were meant to be, Together so what ever it takes, baby come back to me."_

She was putting all her emotion into the song and the thought of how she should have kept in touch with Troy stuck in her mind.

_"I should have never set you free, my baby... come back."_

She remembered a day after that party at the club, she was at home hesistating on if she should call him or not. But she ended up dropping the phone because she couldn't get herself to talk to him.

_"I want to call, but then I stal, 'cause after all I just couldn't take it, if your play was to push me away, you know that day, my heart you'd break." _

Actually a couple of days after the break up in high school they did end up having a fight.

_"I know I made a mistake, can't you stop your foolish pride. and come back to me."_

_"let's try, let's try, let's try it again."_

She waved to the crowd a bit and started singing the chorus again.

"_Baby come back to me, in my heart I still believe, we were meant to be, together so what ever it takes, baby come back to me, I should have never set you free, my baby... come back." _

She sat down in a chair and started singing the rap part. She remembered the look in Troy's eyes, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he missed her, but he continued to act like he didn't care.

_"I know you miss your Baby G, and I can see that you think about me, so why do you act like you don't care, like the love between us isn't there, I know that your upset, I know I did you wrong, I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've cost, but in the end it all comes down to just one thing, you and me, so I sing."_

She began the chorus again " _Baby come back to me, in my heart I still believe, we were meant to be, together so what ever it takes, baby come back to me, I should have never set you free, my baby.. come back." _

She smiled a bit as the crowd clapped and cheered for her. She giggled a bit and said "thank you guys, I love you." She then got off the stage to let the next act sing.

She sat in the backstage room thinking untill she saw Troy come in. She froze and didn't know what else to say. Troy said to Gabriella "Gabi, I'm sorry." Gabriella sighed closing her eyes and said "no I'm sorry." Troy sat next to her and both slowly leaned in until their lips met in a passionate kiss that they haven't shared since high school.

Gabriella broke apart smiling and said "I'm glad you came back to me." She giggled knowing it sounded a bit cheesy but he still smiled at her anyway.

Author's note : I've just been thinking about Come Back To Me all the day at school wondering how I should write it into a story. :) well tell me how you like this one.


	2. Thanks for all the reviews

Thank you for all the reviews! Hopefully I can write more stories when I have time.


End file.
